1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to frequency up-conversion of a baseband signal, and applications of same. The invention is also directed to embodiments for frequency down-conversion, and to transceivers.
2. Related Art
Various communication components and systems exist for performing frequency up-conversion and down-conversion of electromagnetic signals.